Whether through aging, illness or injury, many people eventually require some form of mobility assistance, often through use of a cane, walker or wheelchair. Furthermore, patients who are limited by their mobility are often on the path to losing even more mobility even with the assistance of a walker or wheelchair, thereby requiring more assistance from another person or caregiver as time goes on. Persons with greatly limited mobility often require specialized care from another person, including family members, a specialized caregiver at home, and in certain cases, require living at an assisted living or nursing home facility. Additionally, many patients and older adults need assistance transferring from one location to another, such as getting into and out of bed, into and out of chairs, and assistance in the bathroom. Standard devices for assisting in movement and transfer include canes, walkers and wheelchairs. However, even of these devices can have their own disadvantages and limitations.
For example, walkers, including those with wheels or rollators, are commonly used by those with limited mobility. Walkers typically provide the side-to-side stability, and permit the user to move around independently, with little to no assistance from a third party. However, if the user needs to rest, he or she may need to seek out a stable chair. Although some walkers include a seat, the seat is usually located in the front of the walker, which is not easily reached without assistance from a third party. Additionally, the seat on the walker is typically not designed to allow the seated person to be moved, as a wheelchair, but is meant only as a temporary resting surface.
Wheelchairs may be used by individuals on a temporary basis, or may require more permanent usage by those with extremely limited mobility, including from aging, injury and illness. However, by their nature, wheelchairs can be difficult to maneuver, and can also be difficult for transferring a person to and from the wheelchair, which often requires assistance from another person. Most wheelchairs have a secured back, which means that the user can enter and exit the chair only from one direction. This means that transferring a person from the wheelchair to another location, such as a bed, chair or even to a toilet or shower, typically requires the assistance of another person or caregiver.
Depending on a person's physical limitations, using a traditional walker or wheelchair may actually discourage an individual from using his or her own strength and muscles to move or transfer from one position to another. If a patient is not used to using, or continues to use, at least some muscles for standing and movement, the result may be even further deterioration and decline of mobility. For instances, for many individuals accomplishing even daily activities including, standing, getting into and out of bed, transferring into and out of the shower, into or out of a chair with minimal assistance from a caregiver, can help the individual maintain some of the necessary muscles and strength needed to accomplish these daily activities. Loss of strength and mobility may result in a patient requiring further specialized care outside of the home, including assisted living and nursing home care. Additionally, maintaining physical strength and mobility as able, may lessen the chance of further injury.
A need, therefore, exists for improved mobility and transfer assistance device that provides stability and mobility to the user, but which encourages the user to continue to assist him or herself with daily activities, as able. Specifically, a need exists for improved mobility and transfer assistance device that functions ideally as both a walker and a wheelchair, while also providing enhanced ease of transferability of the user from one location to another.
Moreover, a need exists for improved mobility and transfer assistance device which permits easy access to and exit from the apparatus, thereby allowing minimal assistance during transfer, and allowing the individual to accomplish the movements him or herself.
A need further exists for an improved mobility and transfer assistance device which provides the user with great stability while standing and moving under his/her own power without requiring additional assistance from a another person or caregiver.
A need further exists for an improved mobility and transfer assistance device which provides the user with more stability and maneuverability than a traditional walker, rollator or wheelchair.